


Dusting

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Satine admires the freckles on her protector.





	Dusting

The dusting of freckles on Obi-Wan's cheeks were enticing enough to the Mandalorian, but when she learned they carried down onto his body, she was even more fascinated. He paused in trying to get clean in the stream, water dripping down his chest as he turned toward her.

"Satine?"

He sounded embarrassed and she almost took pity on him, knowing he'd left her safely asleep under the Master Jedi's eyes.

Instead, she stripped off her own clothes, wading out confidently to where he was.

"A good idea," she said, while plotting to someday trace all those freckles with her tongue.


End file.
